The Tale of Dragon
by Rina Aria
Summary: [LoM] What the last remnant of supposed to be extinct clan should do without memory? For Iolite, the last remnant of Mana Clan, tying herself into the races problem seems to be one of her calling. Hoping to fulfill the wish of Mana Goddess, she made her way to the Underworld. But, what had waited her there? HeroinexLarc
1. Intro : The Trembling Spoon

**Disclaimer: Legend of Mana and all of its properties isn't mine obviously.**

Well, although I did like the pair Hero x Heroine better than the other, I just knew that Larc x Heroine looked cute, in a way. So, because of that I dedicated this multi chapter fanfic for the Dragon Arc. And because Dragon Arc started a little bit later than the other, although it was the most straightforward without the need to look for the corresponding artifact because we got it directly by the power of plotline (at least I got Geo, Lake Kilma, etc for the other arc not from the main arc plot present :p). I wrote this while playing some part of the arc, so I guess it would make a lot of quote from the real game but with a slight… what was the word again? Oh yeah, adjustment.

Anyway, I named the Heroine Iolite, nicknamed as Io. She might sounds like the real silent protagonist, but she would speak sometimes~ another note is that **the story was made from 3****rd**** person point of view **but I'm too lazy to write it every chapter. And with that, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and give me some **Review**~

* * *

She was always dreaming. She dreamt about the other side of the world. She wanted to reach that other side. The same side she was told off in her dream. The other side of Mana Tree, the one who guided her, and so she could walk beside it.

Iolite opened her eyes when the sun rays reached her eyes. She looked all over her room with slightly dazed expression, not liking the fact that it was morning already. But, she accepted the fact in short moment and moved her legs from her bed and touched the floor with slightly annoyed expression.

Then she threw her gaze to the cactus beside her table which she called Li'l Cactus because of its size. She yawned a little bit more before forcing herself to move to her bathroom which connected to her room on the 2nd floor.

Slipping off from her pajamas, she started showering her body with clean water and washed her body with flower scented soap all over her body. Not to forget, she washed her slightly wavy hair with rose and mint scented shampoo. When she was done with her bath, she stepped out of her bathroom with towel wrapped around her body, all clean and fresh.

Iolite sighed happily as she started to wear her usual traveling clothes, the top was a crisscrossed cloth with the color of strong pink almost nearing the red color but still pink, which ran over her chest to her neck, leaving her upper other part revealed. The part from chest below consist of purple colored skirt which reached her thigh that revealed the side of her thigh, not that she minded a lot, with golden line at the end of the skirt. The skirt looked like a jester hat of some short. Iolite also wear two pair of bracer around her arm which connected with hand warmer which had the same color as her chest part that served as her fingerless gloves. Then she slipped her legs in a fur made boots with a strange marking behind it with pointy yellow tip.

Iolite then sat in front of her mirror before combing her slightly hard to tame hair before applying pipe-like accessories at the each end of her hair. Then she stuck another three of the pipe accessories at both side of her head.

'Perfect,' Iolite thought to herself when she examined her own reflection on mirror. She never thought her appearance was weird although a lot of people viewed it as so.

Iolite then walked down from her room to the first floor, the main part of her humble home, when a loud voice entered her ears forcefully, but she was used to it right now.

"Ah, good morning Master Io!" the loud voice said almost in screaming voice.

Iolite, or Io, looked over to the owner of the voice and saw Lisa, one of her apprentice, brought a tray of food on her hand. Io walked to her apprentice with a faint smile on her face before she patted Lisa's head, signaling Io answer on Lisa cheerful greeting.

Lisa smiled widely as she got the pat on her head. She knew her Master was a person of few words and she expressed herself more with simple gesture.

"Master Io, that's unfair! I wanted to get a pat too!" another cheerful voice entered Io's ears as she patted Lisa.

Io looked up as she recognized the voice and saw Bud, another one of her apprentice approaching her in a quick and wide step as much as his short body could. Io gave an exasperated sigh before she used her knee as her support and used both of her hands to pat the twin. Yes, Bud and Lisa were twin, and their meeting with Io, if Io described about it, were silly. Io never thought that sorcerers Pelican described as evil and wanted to take over the world with _pumpkin _was a pair of orphaned kids.

Long story short, Io beat them with the blunt side of her spears and then they wanted to become her apprentice. Io was surprised at that time because she couldn't use magic… yet, although she could do that now. At that time, Io thought she could use some company so she agreed, and she didn't have the heart to chase them out when they said that they had nowhere to go, that they were orphan.

Io, Lisa, and Bud then ate their breakfast, specially made by Lisa who was a good cook. After the breakfast, Bud pestered Io to take him on another search for the Six Wisdom. They had met fifth of them, Selva, Pokiehl, Tote, Gaeus, and Rosiotti, so it left Olbohn, the Wisdom of Fire and the keeper of Underworld. Io learnt about her status as a Mana Children from Pokiehl which she met in Ulkan Mines.

Io did get some offer from Pokiehl, the Poet, to bring her to Underworld, but Io decline the offer because she was still alive and living being shouldn't step on the land of dead. Pokiehl gave a strange expression at that time before he teleported with light. Io just remembered that Olbohn reside in Underworld, so she needed to find the other way now.

"Bud, Lisa, take care of the animal and Trent. I would go to another journey," Io said in monotone yet firm voice as she took her Stargazer Spear from her weapon cupboard.

Bud and Lisa were a little bit shocked at Io sudden raise of voice, considering their Master rarely talk to practically anyone. Maybe she talked quite a lot with Li'l Cactus about each of her journey across the land, but other than that, they never heard her really talk more than ten words.

Io then stepped over from her house, and met with the Sproutlings that used to wander around her house for some reason. She threw her glance over the land she built with the power of Artifact, as she dealt around with the Jumi and the Faerie business in the process (and some meddling with other people life). Io thought about it more because she was in the right time and in the right place to meddle while half of it because she thought it was her mission as the Mana Tribe, to protect the Mana Tree. Then she took the last artifact she had, the Trembling Spoon.

If her intuition was right, it would let her to open the path to Underworld. All of her Artifact before didn't lead her to the entrance, and it left the spoon behind as her only lead.

Io closed her eyes, focusing her spiritual power as the last of Mana tribe into the Artifact. The Artifact trembled on her hands as she murmured, "Lead the way… the Artifact of Creation," she murmured at practically no one.

When she opened her eyes, the spoon flew to far away land, although she could see where it landed. The spoon dragon end glowed eerily before it released a purple colored light and the hologram of the spoon spread around the land, circling the land as it was being created. The sky was clouded by black cloud and it whirled around as land started forming. A dark colored mountain raised from the earth and big dark tombstone started to form in the middle of it. Black lifeless grass grew on the land as if to increase the eerie vibe.

Io knew what the place was. It was the Macabre Tombstone, one of the said entrances to the Underworld, the land of dead. Io had seen a lot of the Fa'diel and according to her dream she also needed to see the darkness. And every people knew that Underworld fitted the very description of Darkness.

Smiling to herself she took her weapon and started her journey to the 'entrance' of Underworld.

* * *

Yeah… so this was the pretty much introduction chapter. I got the heroine name from a type of Gemstone with the color of purple, because in my own perspective her eyes looked more purple-ish than green. But, who knows, anyway~

I hoped my description on how the Trembling Spoon changed into the Underworld wasn't false. I'm too lazy to check the reality in the game. And I'm sorry if my English suck, because English wasn't any number language in my country. Anyway, please **Review**~

Anyway, because I saw a lot of people add a teaser in the end of the chapter, I thought I might too. So, below was the teaser for the next chapter~

* * *

Teaser For Chapter 01

Io was dreaming again. But, different from her usual dream about the calling of Mana Goddess, now she dreamt about a war. It was a war of a far distant past. It was the war of dragon, the Mana Dragon, to be exact. Io ever read about this war on one of her history book, but because this war was an inner war of dragon against a dragon, not much information Io got from it.

Io floated on the sky as a watcher when a dragon struck her, but since this was a dream, of course the dragon actually went pass her like she wasn't there in the first place. Io threw her glance over the direction that the dragon went off and followed it.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Dream of Past

**Disclaimer: Legend of Mana and all of its properties isn't mine obviously.**

So, this is the update of the story~ yeah, I'm on roll at this and all~ blame the game for my first game ever. Anyway, I'm on the time where I write a lot of gaming fanfic rather than my major fandom (Vocaloid), so expect more update on this rather than my other story from major fandom. I'm not so sorry about that, I just lost my interest. :D

Okay, so let's get on this chapter and **I want to ask for forgiveness if my English suck.** **English isn't my native nor my second language or anything like that**. With that in mind, would you please leave some **Review** in the end?

* * *

Io walked out of the Jungle after her long and tiring journey. It took her 5 days to reach the place where the Artifact landed and it really tires her out.

At least now she had reached the entrance of the said eerie place, and she just knew it that now she stood quite near from the famous Macabre Tombstone. Io remembered about a far away story about dragon that she used to hear from someone. This tombstone was built in memory of the war that happened even before the war of Human and Fairies, and it now had been forgotten by the people.

Iolite could sense the emptiness of the graveyard as she stepped inside it. Well, the only present tomb was the big menacing tombstone, but Io thought that because this place had a tombstone so this was a graveyard, used to, at least.

Io looked all over the graveyard after she felt better after a brief rest, but she couldn't see anything that looked like an entrance to the world of dead. She started to feel depressed, and guess that story would always remain as a story. She intended to leave the place and do another journey to, maybe, get some new Artifact.

But, Io just couldn't do that when all of sudden, a flickering pale blue flame passed her. As it passed, Io could feel the soul of living inside of it, and spontaneously she spun her body just to see the flame disappeared when it touched the tombstone.

'_It might be the way…_' Io thought to herself as she took a step towards the flame path.

When Io stood right in front of the tombstone, she hesitated. The fact was that Underworld was the world of dead being. It made her thought if she still remained as human she couldn't enter the place as the entry only given to the dead.

Io swallowed her hesitance and touched the tombstone. She waited a second… ten second… but nothing happened. Then she sighed when suddenly, she felt a strong presence right behind her.

She wanted to spin her body so she could see who it was when she felt a strong hit on the back of her neck and her control over her body vanished. She still sensed the cold earth below her and a hazy vision of her surroundings. Before the darkness claimed her, she saw a shadow of someone. A sad and pained individual that never failed to make her hearts twitched.

Somehow she felt that her journey would take much longer than she ever thought before…

* * *

Io was dreaming again. But, different from her usual dream about the calling of Mana Goddess, now she dreamt about a war. It was a war of a far distant past. It was the war of dragon, the Mana Dragon, to be exact. Io ever read about this war on one of her history book, but because this war was an inner war of dragon against a dragon, not much information Io got from it.

Io floated on the sky as a watcher when a dragon struck her, but since this was a dream, of course the dragon actually went pass her like she wasn't there in the first place. Io threw her glance over the direction that the dragon went off and followed it.

Io followed the dragon somehow when it lead her to one area she never saw before. There, reside a human shaped dragon with fiery red armor and an Axe on the dragon right hand. Io's interest was picked on as the dragon break through the other dragon with a never ending stamina.

Io was stunned at the dragon power when he fought with his axe. The dragon defeated its enemy easily as if they were a kid toy. Io then hovered nearer to the said dragon and found it was a male dragon, but it's not like Io thought that somehow the dragon was female, of course.

Io wanted to speak to the dragon but couldn't see a way to do it. She wanted to ask his name, so she could call him one day. Io hovered beside him until a woman, or more like, Female Dragon, approached the dragon she spotted first. The dragon that came near her had the color of strong red, and with a first glance, Io knew that the dragon was a Dragon of Fire Tiamat, one of the Sacred Mana Dragon. A sudden knowledge struck her that the male dragon she followed for awhile was a Dragoon, a loyal servant of a Mana Dragon.

The two dragons spoke in some ancient language that she didn't know of before they looked to one direction. Io couldn't help but follow their gazes and found that she was looking to the sky. The sky was desolate of living being but the sky was blue. Then she waited for what would come from the sky.

It was a long waiting, and she could feel that her presence inside the dream was waning. Soon, very soon, she would come back to her own reality and left the dream for the next time she might see it. When Io started fading from the dream world, the sky changed its color. No, it's not like it would rain, but the sky was covered by dragon. Not just a normal dragon but complete five Mana Dragons, each of them was being followed by their own Dragon.

They landed not too far from the place Io stood at, and the Dragon changed its appearance into a human look alike. Then they moved closer to Io's place, and to Io surprise, they circled her fading existence as if they knew she was there.

A dragon with the color of blue, like the water, took a step towards her with a gaze that focused to her very being. Io felt that she was absorbed into her deep gaze and felt that it made her drown into an invisible sea. She knew right now she would come back to her body.

Right before she completely disappeared, Io heard a voice, "_Choose the path you believe in no matter how wrong it was, Mana Children,_" the voice said.

* * *

Io could feel her strength coming back to her body as she came back from the long dream she experienced. She tried to open her heavy eyelids so she could see what exactly happened to her before she blacked out. It was quite easy after a while to open her eyes, but when she did however, she found herself in a dim lighted room made from stone that didn't exist in the living world.

A sudden realization hit her as she realized that the room she was in didn't resemble any living world as long as she remembered and just by that she knew she was inside the Underworld. She forced herself to awake from her sleeping position while enduring the aching inside her head.

'_What happened back then… and how come I'm inside the Underworld? So, does it mean that I was dead already?_' a thousand question flooded inside her still aching head as she forced herself to move.

Before Io even got an answer for her question, she felt a presence coming to her. Used to suspicious being, Io stood back on her feet with her spear in her grasp. She eyed one corner suspiciously as the being came closer and closer to her direction. Io only hoped that it wasn't a Shadole.

But, before the being even came to her eyesight, it said, "Drop your guard, living being. I'm not your enemy," the being said with a stern voice.

Io could feel her hands twitched at the command but didn't drop her guards… yet. The being sighed before it stepped into the light. And when it does, Iolite knew that the being won't hurt her, because she knew who the being was.

Stood in front of her was a male human-like dragon. It had the color of fiery red and spiky long violet hairs. His blazing eyes had the color of dark purple and he never failed to amaze her just by being there. The being that stood in front of her, indeed, the same Dragoon she saw before.

It was like an eternity for Io to wait for him to speak. The dim-light of the room made the Dragoon color stood out like a jewel inside a basket of stone, and it entrance her in a way she never felt before.

Even when she faced the Lapis Lazuli Knight or the former Holy Knight, she never felt herself being drawn like this. She felt a deep sympathy and shared a deep feeling for the Jumi Knight because he was a Jumi, no more no less. The reason why she even could shed a tear for Jumi and made a Teardrop Crystal was because she shared the sadness of the Mana Goddess. And for the former Holy Knight, she only felt pissed by his blockhead personality and his self-right justice. For the good of Fa'diel, Iolite didn't hesitate to kill that kind of man as it was the hope of the Goddess too.

But, this Dragoon was different. Even just by standing, he struck her as a pure fighter. His loyalty couldn't be doubted as he shared his life as one with his Dragon master. That whatever he would choose to walk, his decision was firm and if she tried to walk beside him on the same path, she would see more that what she would see just by herself.

Iolite tried to open her mouth and speak something. When she was faced by the Dragoon that seemed to wait for her to speak, she wanted to ask him the question she longed to ask since their meeting inside the dream.

"Who…" a small voice escaped her mouth, but she knew it was too wide of a question and she continued her question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

So, the time for our destined meeting has come~ dum duru du dum~ and moving on, we have a teaser for chapter 2~ oh yeah, better get on with it and I guess a **review **should be appreciated~

* * *

Teaser for Chapter 2

"Who are you?"

A question escaped the mouth of the silent Mana Children which was directed to the only remotely looking _like _a living being in the Underworld with a form of a Human Dragon. The Dragon looked down for a while, before scanned her from the tip of her shoes until the last strands of her hairs.

It surely sent Iolite a shiver as she stayed quiet under his sharp watchful eyes. Of course she wanted her question to be answered fast, but she saw it as an unlikely seeing how the Dragon, or more correctly, Dragoon eyeing her physical body. She did wonder what he had been seeing for the whole time from her. She was not a real beauty or anything with that definition. She was a pretty normal girl with some attitude problem. At least she never found herself interesting except the fact that she was the last of Mana Clan, not that she boasted about it.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Underworld

**Disclaimer: Legend of Mana and all of its properties isn't mine obviously.**

Okay, so we now have the 2nd chapter (third actually but the very first one was Introduction, so I didn't count it in). I don't think that Iolite really speaks before, so I guess the nature of a silent protagonist stayed in her personality, and I couldn't really imagine that the reason our MC cried in the end of Jumi arc because of love for certain character so… I just put a weird taste that the MC could feel the sadness of Mana Goddess so he/she cried.

Anyway, let's start this chapter and I hope, I will see some **review **in the end even if there isn't any, I will continue the story until the end. Because **I clearly state it that I'm not native English or have English as my 2****nd**** language, I hope anyone who noticed my silly grammar mistake to point it out okay? ^_^**

* * *

"Who are you?"

A question escaped the mouth of the silent Mana Children which was directed to the only remotely looking _like _a living being in the Underworld with a form of a Human Dragon. The Dragon looked down for a while, before scanned her from the tip of her shoes until the last strands of her hairs.

It surely sent Iolite a shiver as she stayed quiet under his sharp watchful eyes. Of course she wanted her question to be answered fast, but she saw it as an unlikely seeing how the Dragon, or more correctly, Dragoon eyeing her physical body. She did wonder what he had been seeing for the whole time from her. She was not a real beauty or anything with that definition. She was a pretty normal girl with some attitude problem. At least she never found herself interesting except the fact that she was the last of Mana Clan, not that she boasted about it.

After a good hour of examining his victim body, the Dragoon finally said, "My name is Larc. I'm a Dragoon that served a Dragon that gave me an order to obey. What was your name, woman?" he said matter of fact tone.

Iolite put her spears on the right side of her before she said timidly, "It's… Iolite, everyone call me Io," Io said introducing herself to the Dragoon, Larc, even if she felt quite scared even just by the Dragoon mere presence.

"Iolite… Iolite…" Larc mumbled Io's name for a little while, pondering about it as he squinted his eyes, seemed to think about something seriously.

Iolite never found it comfortable when someone practically said her name for several time, _full _name in particular, but she didn't have the courage to say that to the Dragoon. Iolite looked around her surrounding and she remembered about the pain on the back of her head from before. Was she just merely unconscious and got dragged to the Underworld? But then, who did that?

Iolite looked at Larc hesitantly. After a while of calming herself, she then asked, "How come I'm here?" Iolite asked softly to Larc who stood just a few feet away.

Larc looked at Iolite, finally looking at the Mana Children, before he said, "My Master wanted me to bring a strong warrior to help him in his important mission. And the one who dragged you here was me, I ask for forgiveness if I was too rough up there," Larc said answering the Mana Children question.

Iolite looked surprised for a while, but actually, it wasn't really a big surprise for her. She ever boarded the body of –supposed to be dead– Lucemia, entered the sealed Bejeweled City, and getting dragged in a world scale event, so entering another weird place like the Underworld didn't give her that much of surprise. Getting dragged on purpose wasn't pretty surprising for her either.

After all, she got dragged on almost everything big or world changing in Fa'diel, both good and bad. So, she only responded by a small answer of "Ooh…" and looked away to analyze the interior of the big room she was in.

Larc was intrigued by the quiet response of the one in front of him. He used to hear living being rambled on and on at getting dragged to the Underworld at the point of attacking him. But this girl didn't even flinch at his statement, as if she was used to go on the weirdest track possible in the world.

Her complete lack of words was a rarity itself. Larc used to think that the living being up there was pretty noisy and disgraceful, so seeing a quiet, reserved, and calm living being that get dragged into the Underworld and still remain the same made him felt intrigued.

Iolite turned her head to Larc, tilted her head a little before she asked, "Have any explanation to do?" Iolite asked with expecting voice. She never found herself in the position of a watcher that watched from sideline and found that she was more of the one to do things around in pointed direction.

Larc broke free from his trance and then he said, "Now you are in a state of Half-Spirit and Half-Living. The only one who could return you to the living was my Master. So, I will bring you to him, my Master reside in the deepest part of the Underworld and to reach him, you need to face a test. Do you understand?" Larc said before he asked whether Iolite understand what he meant.

Iolite looked away for a little before she asked, "If I say 'No'?" she asked nonchalantly, as if just trying to fish an answer she never would never choose in the first place.

Larc raised his eyebrow not at the actually not-too-weird question but more at Iolite tone when she spoke it. But he still answered anyway.

"You will wander in the Underworld forever until you get turned into a Shadoles. Because only my Master could change you back to your living status, Olbohn won't do it for you either," Larc answered half explaining about her couldn't be escaped fate.

Iolite sighed at this, clearly expecting that kind of answer. She closed her eyes before she used her right leg to kick the tip of her spears that got planted to the floor and spun it with her right hand before it rested on her right shoulder.

Io opened her eyes before she said, "I understand," she said with a stern voice. Whatever she got dragged at, better finish it fast before it got dragged for too long.

"I'll show you the way, follow me," Larc said responding at Io positive answer and her implication on actually going.

Larc and Io made their move to go to the deepest part of Underworld, to meet Larc's Master. When they met with some moving doll and a Vampire Lady, Io got ready into the battle by tightening her grips on the handle of her spear, and Larc did the same with his 2-Handed Axe.

Most of the monster moved closer to Io than Larc as if attracted to Io. At first Larc was worried about his temporary companion when he fought one of the moving dolls but later found it as unnecessary, a completely unnecessary worry, even.

Io gracefully stabbed the moving doll before she swept it at the direction of the Vampire Lady, smashing the monster to the wall with ease as if they were as light as feather. Both monsters grimaced in agony as rains of attack landed on them. It only took less than a minute for Io to make the monster disappeared from her sight and the Vampire Lady ended on the tip of her spears, dead. She looked back at Larc who seemed to watch her fighting when he was done with his part.

"Why these things moved when you pass?" Larc asked with a hint of curiosity.

Io looked away as she impaled another stab on the Vampire Lady now unmoving body. Io only answered, "I don't know," she answered with a bored yet sad expression. It's not like she didn't know the answer but she was reluctant to explain.

Larc found the answer unbelievable but he was still curious. Their partnership was temporary but when he found the way she used her lance, he knew it would be easy for her to pass the test later. There was something inside his companion that drew him to her, as weird as it sounded.

Larc quickly thought of a way to fish an answer while Io looked around the hallway, looking for a way. It didn't take too long for Larc to found a way and he immediately said, "An eye for an eye, I would answer your question if you answered my question. Is it fair for you?" Larc said with a hint of irritation.

Io looked back at the Dragoon who accompanied her during her visit in the Underworld, a visible surprise on her face. She could handle the surprise of getting dragged on anything not particularly tied to her, but _this_, was a surprise even for her. She never guessed that the Dragoon would press the issue further than she had let on.

Well, for a long time no one ever pushed the matter further and they would remain silent at her secretive attitude. So now that someone _actually_ pushed the matter, she didn't know what to do.

Admitting an unmentionable defeat, Io said, "Who starts first?" she asked with a sigh at the beginning and the end of her question.

"Do you want to start first Iolite?" Larc asked with mentioning Io full name. He actually could count that as Io first question, but he decided to not use the loophole of his own idea.

Io flinched at the mention of her full name. Something about the voice sent a shiver down to her spine. Io only shook her head, to calm her own mind and to answer the offer, it's not like she had anything to ask the Dragoon. After all, she had a fear that her question might thread further than she had intended to say. She wasn't ready yet at least so she shook her head.

Larc examined the quiet traveler with judging eyes. It was a rare moment for him to see a being which _resembled _living being, as he used to see Shadoles everywhere, especially a girl not to mention. The Underworld even lacked a being that practically had a life. A lot insane and uncontrollable Shadoles dominate the land rather than someone that practically sane. Human or any living being that lived in Underworld seemed to lose their sanity at the process too.

But, Larc actually sensed something was… off from Iolite aura. Mana energy seemed to get concentrated around her like she was an amplifier or an eternal Mana Spring. It made the thing that devoid of soul yearned to drink the Mana energy from her, pretty much alluring danger to her direction. Maybe the reason why she got attacked more than him was because of this too, seeing how Iolite seemed to be a Mana Spring that would never went dry no matter what. He even felt the hunger a little bit. He pushed the instinct to the back of his mind and decided to think a lot more about his question.

Io waited patiently for the Dragoon beside her, Larc, to raise his voice. Good thing it didn't take too long for Larc after his train of thought being cut a little bit, as he finally said, "Where do you live?" he asked with calm voice.

Io was surprised at the question. She thought that Larc would ask why she was being followed by monster or maybe how she got the power to do that, but no, Larc asked a pretty much general question.

'_Maybe it was because he respected my secret and privacy…_' Io thought to herself as she listened to the question.

Io looked back at Larc for a while before she said, "I lived in the furthest side of Domina. I live in a cottage with two of my apprentice which look more likes my children. So, now my turn," Io answered with a nostalgic voice and finally saying a full sentence with more word counts than she used to use. She just remembered she left her two kids watching their home for 5 days already.

Larc was intrigued at the answer and the fact Io actually used more words and formed a perfect three sentence in one go. Clearly it gave him a little bit chill when he finally heard her clear voice. Io voice had a nice tune and melody, maybe because she learned some about instrument.

Io watched Larc's face after she answered his question. She pondered for a while and when she found one, she quickly asked, "How was your life before you die?" Io asked with soft voice and barely audible voice.

Larc of course heard it, being a Dragoon he was. He looked at Io who seemed to hesitant at her own question. Well, he _did _live in the Underworld, so he knew that she must thought that he had died which was true anyway. But he wondered why the sudden question? Oh yeah, their deal about questioning each other.

"Being a Dragoon like now, do you want to ask anything related to this?" Larc said while offering another chance for Io to ask a follow question.

Io knew it meant that when Larc asked a question, he may get a follow question too. But, she wanted to take the offer so she said, "Under the same Master like now?" Io continued her question with a follow up question.

Larc twitched his eyebrow a little before he answered, "No, I had a different Master when I'm alive," Larc answered with difficult expression. It almost seemed, in Io's eyes, that he missed his old Master from when he was alive.

But Larc looked up and said, "My turn. Why you wandered around the Macabre Tombstone?" Larc asked in visible curiosity. It's quite weird for any girl to wander around a _cursed _graveyard like that.

Io pondered about the question a little, she knew that what she would say would make the Dragoon thought that she was a freak, but she said it anyway, "I declined Pokiehl offer to go to the Underworld before, so now I looked for the entrance myself… until you dragged me down, of course," Io answered with a tone she kept to be as monotone as possible.

If Larc was drinking something right now, he was positive he would choke at the response. He quickly asked, "Why you wanted to go anyway?" Larc asked in clearly surprised voice. Now, who would want to go to the Underworld _on purpose_?

Io sighed as she said, "I know you would say that Larc. For a note, I don't want to die yet, so I'm not going to commit suicide. I did this because one of my apprentices, his name is Bud, wanted to meet the Seven, well… Six Wisdom, and all that was left was to meet Olbohn. So, because Olbohn reside in Underworld, I looked for the entrance," Io answered nonchalantly. At her answer, Larc was quiet.

'I do have my own reason though but… you won't believe me Larc,' Io thought to herself as she waited for Larc to speak about practically anything.

But now that Larc was completely silent, Io didn't want to ignite the conversation either, so they remain silent through their way.

* * *

So, for now it's the end of this chapter~ like I said, Iolite was a quiet girl but she spoke a lot when she needed to. Just not too often to say that she was talkative. I clearly made it out the reason about why the Hero/Heroine always got chased down by the monster, not the NPC (at least in my playtrough the monster _always_ chased me around). But it didn't matter now anyway, so **I hope you will take some time to fill the box below and submit it as a review~**

And before I forget it, here is the preview for the next chapter!

**Preview for Chapter 3**

Larc and Io entered the room and soon Io recognized the being that sat in front of her. It had three pairs of hand like the god Asura and three eyes. Judging by its appearance and the place they were in, Io quickly recognized the being as Olbohn, the Wisdom that she had been searching and also the Lord of Underworld.

"_Please… stay…"_

"_I understand…"_


	4. Chapter 3 : The Baptism of Fire

**Disclaimer: Legend of Mana and all of its properties isn't mine obviously.**

I'm too lazy to speak anything in the Author corner so, let's get on the story and I hope you will take some time to write a **Review **and maybe **point out my mistake in grammar because I'm not native English or have English as my 2****nd**** language**

* * *

Clearing some unfortunate monster that passed on their way to the deepest part of the Underworld, Io and Larc finally made it into the long silent corridor devoid of monster. Larc took some step forward before he said, "Most of the door here was closed to the one which was not baptized yet. We need to get you Baptism of Fire to continue our journey," Larc explained as he took some steps forward.

Io nodded in acknowledgement as she followed Larc steps. Indeed the corridor was devoid of monster, and she was glad that she didn't need to swing her spears a lot. Larc leaded her into an open area which on the left side. There was a faint purple light coming from inside. The same could be said to the road in front of her which gave the same shine.

"The Baptism Chamber was right over here," Larc said with matter of fact tone as he led their way into the Baptism Chamber.

Io only nodded in silence as she closely following the Dragoon in front of her. They entered the room and Io found she gaped at the appearance of Shadole in the room. She shouldn't be surprised at this after all those journeys she did, but still it was the first time she actually saw a Shadole.

Deciding to not mind the Shadole, Io chased Larc who had left her quite behind him. Io then looked over the room closely. In the middle of the room there was a big hole that had flaring colorful fire in it. The interior resembled the other room in Underworld and some Shadole lurked around the room, floating mindlessly as they doing nothing in particular, or at least in Io eyes.

"Give my friends over here the Baptism of Fire," Larc commanding voice broke Io from her examining state and successfully turn her attention to the one Larc commanded.

A Shadole that looked a little bit different than the other looked over Larc and said, "No, can't do. No newly-dead get the Baptism without Olbohn permission," the Shadole answered with an impish laugh.

Larc mumbled some strings of curses before looking over his companion. Io only stayed silent at the scene unfolded in front of her, it's more like she didn't need to say anything. Larc let out an annoyed grunt as he said, "Let's go see Olbohn," he said with annoyed tone.

Io nodded and trailed behind Larc as he starts leaving the room. He navigated their way through the Underworld until they stopped in one of the open room. The room glowed faint purple light from the inside. Io wondered a little why this room was open for them, for her to be exact.

"Let's go," Larc said again as he noticed that his companion didn't really pay any attention to where they go.

"Yeah…" Io, recognizing that she was spacing out gives a vocal acknowledgement as she ran to get by Larc side.

Larc only sighed at the girl antique. After all, almost all of her action was something that he would never imagine. It was normal reaction but considering that they were in Underworld, she was _too _normal. Not like it was a bad thing…

Larc and Io entered the room and soon Io recognized the being that sat in front of her. It had three pairs of hand like the god Asura and three eyes. Judging by its appearance and the place they were in, Io quickly recognized the being as Olbohn, the Wisdom that she had been searching and also the Lord of Underworld.

Olbohn looked up at the appearance of the Mana Children and the Dragoon. He looked half-surprised when he looked at Io, maybe because who she was or maybe more the reason she was here or maybe both. Then Olbohn rested his gaze to Larc and said, "Is she your new company?" he asked with a calm composure, completely masking his knowledge about who Io is.

Larc looked over Io for a bit before he answered, "Yeah, pretty much it. So, give her the Baptism of Fire," Larc said almost demanding.

Olbohn closed his eyes as he answered almost immediately, "Go ahead, tell the Shadoles I gave you the permission," Olbohn answered. In Io's eyes, it looked like he was bored at the routine of giving Larc permission to do Baptism of Fire.

"Good," Larc said nonchalantly. He turned his back from Olbohn and walked over Io with wide steps and almost hurried pace.

"Let's not make my Master wait," Larc said with a growl in the end.

Io only nodded as they make their way back to the Baptism Chamber.

* * *

The same sequence happened once more as Larc asked the Shadoles to give Io the Baptism of Fire. But instead of refusing, the Shadole agreed to do it and let out few weird words before fire began enveloping Io's entire body.

Not even Io was surprised at the fire that burned her. She quickly reclaims her composure when she noticed that she wasn't really got burned by the fire. Instead, she looked at the colorful fire until it finally died down and the Shadole mentioned something that meant the ritual was finished.

Io looked up to Larc and saw that he looked down at her. It was natural since he was a little bit higher than her and it was quite visible and easy to notice. So, Io wasn't offended by it.

Larc opened his mouth but decided to close it. He wanted to say something just for the sake of talking, but found that he didn't have anything to talk about. There was nothing interesting in the Underworld. A few months ago, there were a lot of Jumi resided in Underworld, but somehow they disappeared soon after. He knew it wasn't because they turned into Shadoles or anything like that. But at that time, it never passed his mind as interesting. But then, why he wanted to make a small talk to his temporary companion?

Io noticed that Larc seemed to want to say something to her. With curious face she asked, "What's wrong?" Io asked with a slight concern but more curiosity than she intended.

Larc walked past her before saying, "Nothing, let's push on," Larc answered almost immediately without looking back. Then he took long and fast paced steps to exit the Baptism Chamber, without bothering did Io followed him or not.

Io knew that Larc wasn't really honest about it but decided to not push the matter. It's not like it was important if he decided to stay quiet about it. Instead, she quickly fastens her pace to match her companion long and fast steps.

'_Or maybe it was important but decided not to say it yet?_' Io thought as she tried to keep the distance between her and Larc close.

Io looked at Larc from the side and decided to stop thinking about it. After all, their close distance made her more comfortable than anything. So, to waste it on baseless suspicion would be too bad. Then again, why she would think about that again?

* * *

They entered the corridor which Olbohn room was on and Io noticed the difference of the corridor this time than the first time she entered it. Simply, there were more doors opened, and it meant more exploring to do. Io let out a sigh, another exercise won't kill her.

Larc looked back to Io that gave out a tired sigh. He was a little bit concerned at the girl condition. He had this weird feeling that he didn't really want her to die for real. If she did then it meant that he needed to wait for another people, but again it was something he was used to do.

'_Why she was different?_' Larc thought to himself as he examined Io half annoyed face.

Io took some steps forward, not noticing that her companion had stopped walking. When Io noticed, she looked back, confused that the Dragoon stopped walking. He was her guide, and she couldn't go anywhere with no guide.

"What's wrong?" Io asked with concern on her face, repeating the same question for the second time for this day.

Larc looked forward before saying, "Let's rest for a bit," Larc said with flat and demanding tone. He took Io's wrist and dragged her to one of the empty room in the corridor.

Io was surprised, obviously, at the sudden command from the Dragoon. She was taken into a room that was quite spacious and has some bookshelves, complete with a big bed and a set of tables and chair. Like any other room, the room was lit by purple light.

She knew that someone had been inside it at the span of a year, looking at the thickness of the dust. Even if she didn't look like a girl that care about cleanness, she was actually quite obsessed with it. Io can measure how long a room had been stranded just by seeing the dust covering the place.

"Who has been here?" Io asked in a monotone voice as she dusted the invisible dust from the seat.

Larc walked around the room and was surprised at the question noted to him. He stopped on his track and trying to regain some memory about the last people he had seen living in the room. He did remember that at one time, almost all of the room was occupied by the Jumi, but was it the last occupant?

"I don't really know it but I guess it was a Jumi…" Larc answered hesitantly without looking at Io directly. He obviously forgot about their initial deal of 'An eye for an eye'.

Io only nodded her head before touching the table in the room. She was holding her own feeling inside as she touched the surface. She remembered it clearly as if it was happened yesterday. One by one the last remnant of the Jumi clan disappeared before her sight.

She couldn't save Ruben, she couldn't protect Esmeralda, she can't save Diana, she can't save Florina, she can't even save Elazul, and she even couldn't prevent Alexandra from killing herself. It did work in the end as the Mana Goddess channeling her power trough her in order to save the clan, but the feeling of helplessness when the clan fall down in front of her was overwhelming.

'_Because of my weakness… they need to stay in this dark, cold, and lonely place…_' Io said inside her mind as she recalled the events that happened in front of her.

Larc looked at his companion who became soundless after he answered her question. He was surprised at what he saw on the corner of his companion eyes. There were tears there and it soundlessly trailed down her silky cheeks.

He moved closer to Io and wanted to wipe the tears away from the Mana child face but remembered about his bloodied hand so he pulled it back. He turned his back before asking, "Why are you crying?" Larc asked with concerned tone.

Io was surprised at the concerned tone that the Dragoon had. She was even more surprised that she was actually crying in the first place. She knew that she wasn't a Jumi, so no more Teardrop Crystal will be made, but she swore that she would never cry, so she could throw her weak self yet…

Io sat on the chair before trying to wipe her own tears using her hands warmer. She never intended to cry, she doesn't even know why she was crying in the first place so she said, "I… I don't know…" Io said as she tried to wipe her tears away even if it was futile.

Larc only growled a little bit in agony. He never saw someone cry in front of him, not even her sister. He never cried himself either, but just by seeing his newfound companion silently crying, he felt his heart to beat wildly it was painful.

'_I can't bear to know that she was crying… and I couldn't even erase her tears…_' Larc thought to himself as his face contorted in pain.

Larc considered getting out from the room to give the girl some space in solitude. Without looking at Io, he said, "I understand, just cry until your heart was satisfied. I'm going to wait outside… Iolite," Larc said as he walked away from the room.

Io looked up when she heard her full name mentioned, and saw the Dragoon started leaving her and she unconsciously said, "Wait!" with her hands holding his armor.

Larc was surprised and so did Io. She never seek accompany of anyone else except her weapons. She was accustomed to solitude but yet, right now she wanted the company of the Dragoon more than anyone else she ever felt.

Larc tried to hold himself to not comfort the crying girl as his hands were dirty compared to the sincerity in his company. With a restrained voice, he asked, "What?" he said.

Io was quiet for a split second as she just noticed that Larc actually stopped when she called her. She looked down to the ground before saying, "Please… stay…" she said softly.

Larc closed his eyes without turning his back and said, "I understand…"

* * *

That last scene was obviously not from the game. The Heroine never hit me as a crybaby weak heroine, but I guess seeing people getting killed in front of your eyes were exception. In all of the three main arcs (or maybe all Arcs) the Jumi Arc had the most innocent people getting killed (Ruben, Esmeralda, Diana, Elazul/Black Pearl, Alexandra, and the other Jumi) even if they were revived in the end. Oh yeah, I used the company of Lady Black Pearl because she was awesome though Pearl is absolutely useless.

Anyway, below is the preview for the upcoming chapter, so stay tuned, okay!

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

Larc and Io reached a cave when Larc suddenly stopped and turned his body so he faced Io. Io somehow felt that something was coming and tightening her grips on her spear, ready to take on anything, she couldn't disappoint the Mana Goddess now after she was so close.

Larc saw the determined look on Io's eyes before saying, "Beyond this cave lay my Master chamber. Just like what I said before, my Master trial to test your worthiness on gaining his trust and your life. Are you prepared? I won't help you fight it," Larc said with a matter of fact tone.

Io's and Larc's eyes locked for a split second before Io closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and let it out gently, calming her nerves. She had defeated countless monsters, devil, and even the magic itself. Just a small test won't make her down.

Io took a determined step inside, not even bothered to give Larc any answer since she _will _do it and she _will_ win.


End file.
